The Tale of Prince(ss) Tsuna
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: In which Tsuna is a prince and six brave knights came to ask for his hand in marriage. Not sure if it's crackfic or not. [One Shot] [Complete]


**Title : The Tale of Prince(ss) Tsuna**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : In which Tsuna is a prince and six brave knights came to ask for his hand in marriage. Not sure if it's crackfic or not. [One Shot] [Complete] **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing at all. KHR! belongs to is rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Warning : Very very veryyy little yaoi. I'm not even sure if there's even yaoi XDD**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, a prince by the name of Tsuna lived in a tower alone. His parents were dead and he was the only heir to the Vongola. He was really good looking and smart that everyone, man or woman would want to own. And he was still single at the moment.<p>

One day, six brave knights came to ask his hand in marriage...at the same time. And everyone was trying their best to win his heart with their own ways.

Gokudera decided to win his heart using music so he performed a piece of piano outside of his tower.

"It's beautiful and really nice of you, Gokudera-kun, but I was actually trying to sleep."But was rejected by Tsuna because it was in the middle of the night and he needed his sleep.

Meanwhile, two other brave knights have their own little plans.

"Who said it has to be mutual? I will not refrain from using force." Hibari said as he took out his handcuffs.

"I have a much better plan, kufufufu..." Mukuro said with a smirk.

And then, Gokudera and Hibari started fighting. The silverette threw dynamites at Hibari while the raven took out his tonfas.

"Look, the puppy and the skylark is fighting each other...because of you! Uh-oh, it seems they're gonna kill each other...because of you!" Mukuro got closer to Tsuna and said, "You should hurry up and announce our wedding if you want to avoid unnecessary deaths!"

Tsuna sweat dropped and sighed. But a loud yell made him turn his attention to Ryohei, another knight.

"Why not just share him to the extremeeeee?" Ryohei yelled and punched his fist in the air.

Every single knight glared at him before resuming back to whatever they were doing.

"We should ask for the prince's opinion. Shouldn't it be for him to choose who to marry?" As soon as Yamamoto finishes his sentence, he receive four glares even colder than the previous ones.

Tsuna finally decided to voice out after all the chaos, "Err, guys? You are all really...nice. But um... I'm too young for marriage and well I-"

"It's okay, I'll wait for as long as it takes, Prince Tsuna!" Gokudera said.

"Like I care." Hibari said.

"I like young ones, kufufu." Mukuro said with his smirk still on his face.

"Let's share him later to the extreme!" Ryohei said with enthusiasm that have not been lost at all.

"No cake for Lambo-san?" Lambo said with a small tear in his eye. All he cared for is cake and nothing else.

"So it was real? I thought we're playing house..." Yamamoto said before laughing again.

"- I'm a girl." Tsuna finished.

It was really silent for awhile as they all froze on the spot, their expression, unreadable.

"A-Ahaha...I-I guess I'll take my leave now..." Gokudera took a few steps back.

"Hn." Hibari frowned.

"How boring." Mists appeared and Mukuro disappeared.

"Everyone's not playing house anymore?" Yamamato tilted his head to one side as he said. "Then I'm leaving then, bye everyone!"

"No cake for Lambo-san...?" Lambo wailed and cried.

"Let's all go home to the extreme!" Ryohei started running as soon as he said that.

Turns out they are all gay.

"..." Tsuna was shocked. She thought she was at least able to be friends with them... "G-Guys...?"

Everyone left except Lambo.

Turning to her last hope, Tsuna asked, "W-Why haven't you left yet?"

"Lambo-san is waiting for cake~~" he replied. "Are you going to give me cake~~? If you're not then Lambo-san is leaving!"

"Wha? But I don't have cake..." Tsuna answered. "And I don't know how to make one..."

"Then Lambo-san is leaving." Lambo stood up as he said.

"No! Don't leave me please!" Tsuna wailed but Lambo was long gone.

"..." Tsuna stood motionless and looked down at her feet as her bangs covered her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL?!" Tsuna cried and looked up at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this ridiculous story. This is something I typed out of boredom which doesn't even make sense anymore. Failed humour XD I was choosing between Tsuna as a girl or a boy in the end but I thought since KHR were full of yaoi pairings, Tsuna being a girl in the end is funnier XD<br>**

**Idea came from this comic strip on deviantart. Here's the link if you're curious. Just remove the brackets and replace the comas with dots.  
><strong>

****tenshi-no-hikari,deviantart,com(/)art(/)KHR-The-Tale-of-Princess-Tsuna-210516902****

****And to all my readers for my other fics, I created a page to keep you all updated so you might want to visit it! The link's on my profile!****

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
